Transformers Prime – The Secret
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Anna Carter was a mystery no one knew anything about her; but when it is learned she is homeless in need of love. The kind sparked leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime takes her in. However, what Anna doesn't know is she does have a father, who has been searching for her. When he finds her, will he allow the Autobot leader to continue to raise her; or will he destroy what Optimus
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Prime – The Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I do own Anna Carter.

Requested and gift fiction for Adam Orion Packer OX :O)

Transformers Prime – The Secret

Rated T

Summary – Anna Carter was a mystery no one knew anything about her; but when it is learned she is homeless in need of love. The kind sparked leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime takes her in. However, what Anna doesn't know is she does have a father, who has been searching for her. When he finds her, will he allow the Autobot leader to continue to raise her; or will he destroy what Optimus worked so hard to build for her?

Transformers Prime – The Secret

Chapter 1

Coldness. Emptiness. Loneliness. That was all Anna Carter knew. She lived on the streets of Jasper Nevada for pretty much all her life. She longed for so much more. A family. Love. Friends. She even wanted to learn by going to school of all things. Anna looked at the kid as they headed into the school, a place she longed to go.

Anna felt her eyes well with tears; she frowned and wiped them away. She hated to cry.

"Are you okay?" a voice said which startled her.

Anna jumped, and looked up and saw the small form of a boy he stared at her. He had spiked hair, glasses on his face, and he just watched her.

Anna looked away embarrassed then by her tears.

"I'm Raf, what's your name?" he asked.

"Anna….." was all she said.

"Are we in any classes together?" he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes locked onto the school with weariness.

"I don't go to school; I don't belong there or anywhere." She whispered as she walked to the curb and sat down.

Raf bit his bottom lip; he looked toward the school then back to Anna. He kindness won out, and he sat down by her.

"Where do you live, Anna?" he asked.

She shrugged, and shakily wiped her eyes once more.

"The streets…." Was all she said.

Raf looked shocked at first, but then he caught the smell. Anna looked away then, as she realized she must smell badly.

"Sorry, about that I…." she just turned away and started to sob.

"Hey it's alright don't cry," Raf said and put his hand on her arm.

She looked up, the tears rolled down her face.

"It's not alright, Raf, I'm sorry I have to go," Anna cried as she took off down the road as Jack and Miko ran up to Raf.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, all I got was her first name." Raf said his eyes followed the girl as he made a split second decision and took off after her.

"Raf….!" Jack exclaimed as he and Miko took off after him.

….

Anna ran till she disappeared into a hole, which led into a large abandoned warehouse. Raf followed her in, as well as Jack and Miko. They saw Raf walk up to the girl, he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up shocked, that he followed no one ever even bothered to follow her before.

She glanced away, she sighed all the while tears ran down her face. She was different from all the other kids, she knew and she accepted it. But now when she saw Raf stand there, it seemed to make her seem all that more pathetic. She had none of the things other kids had, and she craved it so badly.

"W-Why did you follow me?" she asked.

Raf sat down next to her, he took his backpack off. He opened it, and pulled out his lunch and handed it to Anna. He smiled, and she looked at the bag in his hand.

"I want to help, I don't want to see you cry or look so sad." Raf said and motioned to the bag.

"Y-You're giving me your lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said.

Anna slowly reached for the bag, tears streamed down her face. Jack watched the exchange, he glanced down at Miko and she had tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, while her tears rolled down her face. Jack glanced away, his eyes went toward Raf and Anna.

Anna sat back, and reached in and pulled out a sandwich. She pulled out some juice boxes; she wanted to share with Raf. It was mostly because no one had ever been so nice to her before.

She broke the sandwich in half, she wanted to share with Raf. She handed half to him, and gave him one of the juices.

"Please share with me," she said.

Raf smiled, and reached for the other half of the sandwich. He started to bite into the sandwich, and as they both ate together Miko silently went back outside. Jack followed her, and saw Miko fall to her knees in tears.

"Miko…..?" Jack said softly.

"She is homeless." Miko cried. "And look at us, we have everything we could ever want, and she has nothing, it's not fair!" she cried.

Jack had never seen this side of Miko before, it startled him slightly. He pulled Miko into his arms, and let her cry.

"W-We have to help her somehow, Jack, maybe the bots can help?" she said as Jack reached in and got his cell phone.

"One way to find out, right?" Jack said.

If anyone could help it would be the Autobots, they could help, wouldn't they?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Autobot base had been relatively quiet, and then Ratchet got a call from Jack who told him what happened.

"Jack the only one here is Optimus, he is on his way to your location now." Ratchet said.

The ground bridge roared to life, and the Autobot leader drove through heading for where the children were.

Optimus let his holoform activate, he was not sure what awaited him at the location he was headed toward. All he knew was another human child was involved, he stopped at the location when he saw Jack and Miko.

They watched as the holoform climbed down and stood before them. "Jack. Miko….." Optimus said.

"Optimus…" Jack said as Optimus glanced at Miko, who was wiping her eyes.

He knelt by Miko then.

"Miko, what is wrong?" he asked.

Miko glanced up and suddenly started to cry all over again, while Jack explained what had happened.

"I see, I will be right back, I will go and investigate the situation." Optimus said.

Jack and Miko watched as Optimus went to where Jack said Raf was with the little girl. Optimus climbed in and gently approached Raf and Anna.

"Raf…." Optimus said gently as Anna looked over startled.

"Don't run, it's okay. He's my friend his name is Optimus and he is nice." Raf said as Anna bit her bottom lip then.

"Hello, my name is Optimus Prime, what is your name, little one?" he asked.

Anna stared at the man's kind eyes, while tears ran down her face.

"A-Anna Carter…." She answered as Optimus nodded.

Anna was suddenly very awkwardly silent, then she glanced back up at Optimus.

"I-I don't have any family or a home, I live on the streets." She said softly as she started to tell Optimus her sad little story.

By the time the Autobot commander heard the full story, the prime had tears rolling down his holoform's face. He gently reached for the little girl, he was moved so much by her.

"Anna, would you like to come stay with me and my friends?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide with wonder then.

"Really…..?" Anna asked in a shocked tone of voice.

Optimus nodded, but he wondered about letting her know about his true form. Raf glanced up and smiled.

"I think you should do it," Raf said as if he read the Autobot's thoughts.

Optimus took the little girl by the hand, and led her out to his vehicle form. Optimus had always had a secret desire to be a creator, but he did not have a mate. So, his desires to be a creator had been severely diminished by that fact. He wanted a mate too truth be told, but no one would have him right now so he would be a creator without a mate for now.

However now, he could be a creator to this little human sparkling. He glanced down at the little human, his spark flared wildly in it's spark chamber.

He scanned the Internet to learn what he would need for this new situation and decided to make a stop for some things.

Jack, Miko and Raf got into Optimus' cab too, Jack pulled out his wallet and leaned over toward Optimus.

"I can help you if you want, I have some money from working at the burger joint." Jack said as Optimus' eyes widened then.

"I do not wish to impose on your hard earnings, Jack." Optimus said.

"Think nothing of it, your like a father to me anyway, I want to help. We can stop and get some things she will need." He said as Optimus was touched by that simple gesture.

"Thank you, Jack," Optimus said.

"We can get simple things like clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and some things for her to play with and keep her happy." Jack said.

Anna bit her bottom lip, tears slid down her face.

"No one…. Has ever been so nice to me before, they usually tell me to go away or die…" she said trailing off.

Optimus' eyes turned furious at that.

"Why would someone say such things to a sparkling?" he asked his spark clenched in horror at such illogical and cruel thing.

Optimus just couldn't think of such a thing, sparklings were considered blessings from Primus; because they were so rare when mates became creators. And with the war, they were especially rare; he could not imagine such a thing being said to a sparkling.

"You will stay with me, little one," he said as Anna smiled while tears contined to run down her face.

She was wanted, she was truly wanted for once in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, I only own Anna Carter, Stella Gyllenberg is owned by Raisingheart001 and is used with her permission.

Chapter Three

Stella watched the young couple come in with their little boy and he pointed to fluffy pastries, which just were put in the display. She smiled, they were always a big hit with the little kids who came in, aside from anything chocolate that is.

"Can I have that one, mom?" he asked pointing at the display.

Stella was getting ready to get one for the little boy, when she heard the mother snap 'No' and the little boy went silent.

Stella waited to see what the woman would buy, she finally told her want she wanted. Stella's eyes landed on the little boy once more, and she opened the display and put one of the pastries he was pointing too into a small box and reached over to the little boy who lit up.

"Here this is for you, it's on the house okay?" Stella said as the mother's eyes widened in shock that she was giving him something for free.

"A-Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am sure, I have a soft spot for children, it's okay." Stella said as the mother nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am." The little boy said as Stella grinned and watched as the young family left.

She went into the back to check on some things, while close by in the parking lot of a the one store was a red and blue semi cab ever alert to danger.

Inside the store Optimus, Jack, Raf and Miko helped pick up some things for Anna. Jack however remember the little bakery and mentioned it to Optimus, "They have the most awesome pastries in Jasper trust me, Optimus." Jack said.

"I will take your word for it, Jack, alright we can go to it." Optimus said."Just do not tell Ratchet, I do not wish to hear how sugar will be a bad thing." Optimus said with a slight smirk.

They put the bags into the semi and then headed over to Stella's ding sounded when they entered the little bakery, and Stella walked back into the area and smiled when she saw all the children. She had remembered the tall boy before. She remembered him and he usually was with his mother June Darby, she guessed this was a friend of the family. She knew June was divorced, and she also knew June had only one child which was Jack.

"Hey Jack," Stella said.

"Hey Stella, this is Miko and Raf, and this is our friend Optimus and his little girl he adopted Anna." Jack said as Stella smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all, what can I get for you?" she asked as Optimus' eyes locked with Stella's abruptly.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off the young woman, he was not sure what it was about the young human, which intrigued him.

Anna looked at the display, her mouth watering at such goodies. She glanced up at Optimus, and he glanced down at the youngling. "Would you like something, little one?" he asked.

Stella was startled by his voice, it was a deep baritone, which almost felt like it covered her like a blanket. It made her heart race, his voice was sexy. She suddenly wanted to smack herself, but her eyes once more locked with his.

"What can I get…?" she asked Optimus softly.

Optimus knelt down by her, "You may pick out a few things, little one okay?" he said as Anna lit up then.

She turned back to the display, and shyly pointed to what she wanted. Stella smiled and got a box ready and placed what the girl wanted into the box. Stella placed an extra one of each so her adopted father would be able to sample them.

"I put one for you in there too, in case you know you wanted to try something." Stella said as Optimus looked startled for a moment.

"That will not cause you to get into trouble, will it?" he asked.

"No don't worry this place is actually mine now, my grandparents helped me get this place. I live close by and they live in Nevada too just not in help me when they can, my parents live in Sweden still, though I moved when I was twenty. I have actually been on my own for about four years now, it can be tough but I am getting by one day at a time." Stella explained as she swiftly removed her glasses.

Optimus watched mesmerized by her eyes, she had the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. They were hidden by her glasses, but he was shocked into silence by the color radiance of them.

Anna continued to pick some tasty pastries and then Jack ordered some things for him and the other two children and surprisingly he paid for everything.

Optimus realized he had to think of something so he could have funds to pay for things for Anna himself now. He would need to consult Agent Fowler for help, he glanced down at Anna and he realized she was well worth it indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Megatron stared out at the night sky from his flight deck onboard on his warship, he was restless. He had searched and searched, but had not found her. He growled lowly, his engines rumbling. He felt the presence of his second in command approach him.

"Dreadwing, report…" Megatron ordered.

"I have searched for the human in question, and have not located her as of yet, my Lord." Dreadwing said.

"How is it, this one human sparkling can evade me when it is most important for me to locate her." Megatron snarled.

"We do not have a designation, my Lord, perhaps if we had her creator's designation we could learn more of her." Dreadwing said trying desperately to be helpful without treading on thin ice with his leader.

Megatron thought back a second, and with a sigh answered his second in command.

"Her designation was Rita Carter, she was different than the insects that swarm this planet. She seemed to look passed the alien being and into my spark." Megatron said without thinking.

"What became of her?" Dreadwing asked.

Megatron looked away with a snarl, when he thought about it. "What happens to all humans, she perished with that frail body while giving birth to….." Megatron stopped at that. "I must find her now, if my hunch is correct, when she comes in contact with Cybertronian nanites she will change. I want her with me now, she is my daughter." Megatron said.

Megatron turned toward Dreadwing, his blood red optics flared then.

"You will keep this between us, only you and Soundwave know about this." Megatron said.

"Your secret stays with me, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said with a bow, as he nodded.

Megatron suddenly transformed taking off without any warning searching once more for his prized daughter.

Xxxxxxxx

R & R please and thank you :O)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Hasbro does, I only own Anna and Stella belongs to Raisingheart001

Chapter 5

Stella started to watch as Optimus and the others started to leave, she wasn't sure what made her do perhaps it was because he was a new parent or because she found him special she wasn't really sure.

"Optimus wait please," Stella said as she walked around from the counter.

"Yes," Optimus said as the kids waited outside for him.

"I-I wanted to give you this it's my information, if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask okay, I would like to help you in anyway I can, alright?" she said as she handed him the piece of paper with her address and phone numbers home and cell numbers.

It was a bold move on her part, she was not sure actually what possessed her to do it even. She looked away biting her lower lip and prayed it wasn't a totally insane thing and that he didn't tell her off.

Optimus smiled then and accepted the information with a compassionate look. He gave her a nod then and spoke. "I will most certainly accept your gracious kind offer Miss. Gyllenberg." Optimus said.

"Stella, you can call me Stell," she corrected with a smile.

"Thank you, I will ring you when the need arises then, thank you." Optimus said with a kind smile.

His hand went to Stella's shaking it, and when he did Stella felt something almost electric from the hand shake and it hit her heart making her eyes widen as he nodded and left her bakery. Stella came to the realization that there was something very special about Optimus, she just didn't realize what it was yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Optimus glanced down at Anna; she was asleep with her head in his lap. Optimus smiled then, he gently laid his hand on her.

"Thank you, Jack for your help picking the necessary items for her." Optimus said. "And for the pastries also." He added as he smiled about the human female who offered her kind assistance to him. He would gladly accept that kind offer, he surely would.

"We can all help, Optimus, if you get your trailer we have a lot of stuff we can give you for a nice bedroom to set up for her. I talked to my mom on the cell phone; she has a friend who has a little girl's bedroom set you can have." Jack said as Optimus didn't know what to say.

"I have some stuff she can have too, that's in some boxes." Miko said.

"I have some things too, Optimus." Raf said.

Optimus was never so moved by these three human children, and then he was right now. They were truly three special human children, and their souls were pure.

"I do not know what to say, you three are truly special." Optimus said as he approached the ground bridge.

Optimus wanted to fix up a room for Anna; it would be near his quarters. He wanted to be able to reach her first, if there was ever an emergency in the base.

Optimus was nervous though, he had never been a creator. He wanted to do everything perfect, he truly did.

Xxxxxxx

Once at the base, the other Autobots had to stay in vehicle form until Optimus had said things would be okay to transform. However the others were explained the situation and understood their leader's order not transform and reveal their true identities as of yet to Anna.

Anna got to meet everyone, and at first was confused thinking Arcee would be her mother, but then she realized who all the different people were. Arcee would be her Aunt, and then there was uncle Ratchet a medic, Bulkhead and Wheeljack more uncles and Bumblebee was like a little brother to her.

"I like everyone, they are so nice, dad," she said.

"I am glad you like them, Anna," Optimus said.

Optimus wondered how to tell his daughter the truth, he couldn't keep this a secret and wanted this out in the open very badly.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next few days were spent setting things up for Anna, while preparations were being attended too. Optimus and Anna were talking together, Optimus wanted to tell her the truth. He knew they couldn't keep using their holoforms all the time in front of her.

"Anna, can we talk please?' he asked.

"Sure, we can talk." She said as she sipped some milk in a glass.

"Anna, I wanted to show you something about myself, and your new family." He said.

"Okay, what did you want to show me?" she asked.

Optimus started to tell her in easy terms for her to understand, he knew sometimes he spoke far too advanced for little ones to understand at times. She watched him in wonder, as his holoform disappeared and his vehicle mode broke apart forming for true form.

Optimus waited for her reaction, but her only reaction was wonder. She slowly smiled up at him, her eyes sparkled then.

"My dad's an alien robot, how cool is that!" she squealed as he bent down close to her.

"You do not mind that I am an alien being?" he asked.

She shook her head, reached for his face.

"You took me in and saw me when no one else would, I don't care that you're an alien being." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Optimus smiled then, his spark flared within its chamber.

"Thank you for caring when no one did, Optimus," she whispered.

Optimus glanced up as the ground bridge activated, Bumblebee came through with Arcee, Bulkhead and then June Darby's car appeared too.

"Hello Mrs. Darby," Optimus said.

"Optimus, I have some things for Anna, how are you doing?" June said as she placed the all the bags on the floor. "Went shopping, and well kind of went haywire shopping." She said grinning as she looked at Anna. "Hello sweetheart, I got some new clothes for you, and I think somewhere is a bag of hmmm what are they again….." June said pretending to be stumped of the name.

Anna lit up then.

"Chocolate bars….?" She squealed running over to the bags.

Ratchet rolled his optics then.

"That sort of thing is not healthy for younglings," Ratchet grumbled.

"Ratchet once in a while will not harm her," June said with a smirk. "Besides it's the artificial coloring which is bad for children, a little sugar never hurts as long as they clean their teeth good." June said.

Ratchet rolled his optics then, and went back to work shaking his helm mumbling under his breath.

Anna had found the candy bars, and shared them with her other three friends. She offered one to each of the other Autobots, but naturally they did not eat human food.

Anna saw Optimus head into another room with Ratchet, Anna glanced up at Arcee then.

"Arcee, does Dad have someone special in his life?" she asked.

Arcee looked away then, and she sighed.

"No, he never let any femmes into his spark, he was afraid I think." she said as she bent down.

"Afraid of what?" Anna asked.

"Of rejection….." Arcee said.

Anna looked back at Arcee.

"Why would he be afraid of rejection he is special?" Anna asked.

"Sometimes grown ups fear that they are not good enough for others for whatever the reason they believe." Arcee said.

"I think there is someone special for him, and you know what?" she asked.

"What sweetspark...?" Arcee said.

"Maybe the past can be forgotten, and we can find dad someone special someone like….." Anna started to say until she heard Jack say something.

"The past can never be forgotten," Jack whispered as he remembered what he did for Optimus when he lost his memories to save Earth from Unicron.

"I think Stella is special, don't you Jack?" Anna asked.

"She is nice," Jack said.

Arcee thought for a minute, Optimus always said anyone held the ability for change; but could a human fall in love with Optimus and over look the obvious that he was an alien being from another world?

"In all honesty, sweetspark, I just don't know." Arcee said. "I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megatron soared above the skies, he monitored everything as he flew. He suddenly transformed and landed on the ground well hidden from prying human eyes.

Megatron was not actually sure whatelse had set him off, it wasn't just his daughter's whereabouts now. He was restless, more so than ever before, he was not sure what had caused it. He growled, and in all the time flying no sign of Optimus Prime, he needed a good battle and Optimus was the only one made for battling him.

"Where are you daughter and why am I having so much trouble finding you?" Megatron roared. "You belong with me, I am your father!"

Megatron suddenly ran and jumped into the air heading further away still trying to find his daughter.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus had taken Anna back to the bakery where Stella worked, he was captivated by the human. She was sweet and was very good with children, and Optimus found her enchanting.

"Stella, I was going to ask you an inquiry if you would like to accompany us for an outing of sorts?" Optimus asked.

"I would love to, Optimus," she said with a smile.

Optimus nodded, and then looked at Anna as Stella handed her a pastry. "Thank you Stella," Anna said.

"You're welcome honey, so what do I need to where for this outing?" she asked.

"What you normally wear is fine, you are covered properly Stella," Optimus said as Stella smiled.

She liked how Optimus referred to things, he was sweet and a welcome relief to some of the other men she knew.

It made her smile though at his innocence guys like that were rare very rare.

"We will come back to get you in a bit okay Stella?" Optimus said.

"Okay Optimus, sounds like a plan," she said.

Several hours later…

Optimus and Anna returned and Optimus took them to an amusement park, and to say Stella was overwhelmed and delighted was an understatement. She loved the date, Optimus won her and Anna both stuffed animals, and Stella won Anna a big bear. She also won Optimus a stuffed animal, his smile lit her heart afire with a lot of emotions.

They went on a lot of rides as well, and then had some snacks cotton candy and funnelcakes. They had a lot of fun, and Optimus well he was very happy, he felt a strong attachment to Stella, she was sweet and kind.

And he was finding it hard to fight her charms, his spark was telling him one thing and he found it hard not to obey it.

Xxxxxxx

A/N - this is a filler chappie, next one will be very emotional and takes place alittle later also Fowler may be a bit rude in the next chapter he is a bit of a heavy right now lol

Also I have decided to revise several stories so I can repost them keep your eyes peeled and yes I will be doing the series too and all lol


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was several months since Anna had been with the Autobots, Optimus had grown very attached to her all the Autobots had. Optimus with the help of his human friends had fixed up a beautiful room for Anna. She had everything she could ever want now, she was happy with Optimus.

However, the one human who hadn't been told about Optimus taking in a human child was Agent Fowler.

However all that was about to change…. Drastically.

Agent Fowler landed his helicopter on top of the Autobot base, he was so furious he could not seem to contain himself. He went down the elevator which led down into the Autobot base, his patience were deeply worn now.

"PRIME…!" Fowler yelled as Ratchet glanced up and over at their human ally.

"Agent Fowler, Optimus is not here, he is with his….." Ratchet stopped suddenly in mid sentence.

"Out with his what….?" Fowler demanded as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked up frowns all clear on their faces.

"He had a matter to take care of personally, Agent Fowler, perhaps if you come back later." Ratchet said.

"I'll wait, thanks." Fowler snapped.

However, before Ratchet could even attempt to warn Optimus about Agent Fowler, the Autobot leader arrived with Anna.

"Scrap….." Arcee whispered.

Optimus had transformed, he and Anna were laughing, until Optimus hear Agent Fowler's voice boomed out in fury.

"PRIME…!" Fowler yelled.

Optimus' optics widened then, as his optics landed on the human who addressed him.

"Agent Fowler….?" Optimus replied.

"I was hoping the day I saw your scout and Raf with that little girl I was hoping I was wrong. Who is she, Prime and what is she doing here?" Fowler demanded.

"She is my youngling, Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

"What….? Prime, she is human and you are a machine you're not able to care for a human and you know it!" Fowler roared as his words hit a circuit in Optimus.

"I am able to care for her, see for yourself I have the items accuired for her cycles." Optimus said.

"She is human, now give her to me right now, I will take her to foster case." Fowler ordered.

Optimus' optics darkened then, he took a step back and refused to release his daughter.

"No…." Optimus snarled.

Fowler looked shocked by the Autobot leader's answer.

"You are a machine, release her now or you and your team will be forced off this planet, am I clear?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus' optics dimmed, they had no home planet as it was, he could not force his team into exile from Earth as well. He looked at Anna, and she had tears in her eyes.

Anna glared down at Agent Fowler, her eyes suddenly turned a startling red color.

"You are a mean and evil, all I ever knew was living on the streets. All I ever wanted was a family and a home. I found that with Optimus and the Autobots, I will not go anywhere else and you can't make me!" she snarled her eyes shining blood red. "You just turn around and leave where you came, I am not leaving my daddy so bite me!" Anna growled as all the Autobots stood speechless at her now.

"Sweetheart, he is not human, he's a…" Fowler started to say, until that sweet little girl put that grown up man in his place.

"If you open that mouth and say machine, I will punch you so slagging hard; that your whole family feels it." She snarled her eyes narrowed into slits glowing bright red. "He is my daddy, and if you try to take me away from him I will only run away. I do not want anyone else but Optimus Prime and the Autobots, they are my family. He did everything for me to keep me safe and protected, and I won't let you or anyone else ruin it for me, do you understand?" she snapped.

Fowler sighed, he glanced up at Optimus, who looked shocked and hurt still by Fowler's words.

"Prime, you can keep her, but I will be watching…." Fowler said as he stopped his words seeing the energon tears roll down Optimus' face.

Fowler realized suddenly just how his words had hurt the Autobot commander.

"Prime…. I….." Fowler said as Optimus turned away and carried Anna back toward his quarters.

"I understand loud and clear, what you meant, Agent Fowler." Optimus said walking away.

Agent Fowler sighed then. "I….."

"Now you listen to me, Agent Fowler and you listen closely." Ratchet said in a snarl shocking the human. "Optimus has had nothing but sadness and pain, because of this war. He finds one shred of happiness now, and I will not allow you or anyone else to take that away from him. That youngling had no one, she was lost, and so was he; he needed her. There is more to our leader and prime then just war and protecting others, he has feelings and your words hurt his spark. No one else wanted that sparkling she is our leader's now, and if you ever come in here again calling him that foul name of a machine. I will forget our rule about no harming humans, and I will shoot you myself, is that clear?" Ratchet snapped his azure optics shining wildly.

Bumblebee beeped wildly then, his optics angry as well.

"The same goes for me," Bulkhead growled.

"Me too," Arcee saod his blasters coming out as well.

"I am sorry, I won't say that again, I didn't mean to hurt him." Fowler said.

"I believe the old human saying 'engage brain before opening mouth' would apply here." Ratchet said as Fowler turned to leave.

"It won't happen again," Fowler answered.

"See too it that it doesn't," Ratchet said as Fowler nodded and headed out.

"Ratchet, did you see her eyes glow red?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet glanced at Arcee, and he nodded.

"Yes, I will need to scan her, that is not a normal human thing to have happen." Ratchet said as they headed for Optimus' quarters.

Only to get the shock of his long cycles, Optimus was staring at her as she slept. He had a puzzled and confused look on his face plates then.

"Optimus…..?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus turned his head toward Ratchet, his bright azure optics wide with confusion.

"S-She has a Cybertronian signature, I just started to pick it up." He said.

"What….?" Ratchet asked as he started to scan her, and sure enough he picked up the reading as well.

"How is that possible?" Arcee asked.

"I-I do not know, I am not sure what to make of this." Ratchet replied.

Xxxxxx

Megatron was in his quarters, restless as always. He wanted his daughter, but he was antsy for answers to where his daughter was.

:::::….Lord Megatron, we have a situation; which needs your attention…..:::::::

Megatron froze, Soundwave had sent him a commlink, and his voice sounded odd for him. Megatron went to the control room, he saw his Second in command with Soundwave.

"What is going on?" Megatron demanded.

"It would seem your daughter has been located, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing said.

"How…?" Megatron asked.

"Her signature has lit up, she has your signature." Dreadwing said.

The realization of what Dreadwing said startled him, his signature couldn't be detected unless…. She started to change but that would mean she was with someone who was Cybertronian.

"Who else is with her?" he demanded.

Soundwave glanced away then, while Dreadwing tried to hold his gaze.

"I asked a question…!" Megatron roared.

"It is Optimus Prime, she is with him, they are out in the open from the Autobot base it would seem. They left about five minutes ago…" Dreadwing said.

"Give me the location…Now!" Megatron ordered.

"Do you require back up, this is Optimus Prime we are talking about." Dreadwing said.

"No, no one is to harm him, do I make myself clear!" Megatron ordered. "He has my daughter, I will not risk her injured once she is away from Prime I will gut him myself." Megatron snarled.

"As you wish, my Lord." Dreadwing said.

Megatron said nothing, but went out to the flight deck of the warship. He had two intentions to get his daughter and bring her back to the ship; and if he was lucky bring a prisoner back with him… Optimus Prime.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own Transformers Hasbro has that honor, I only own Anna Carter and Stella is owned and used by permission by Raisingheart001 by the way please check her stories out she is very talented. Stella is slightly different because of the Transformers worlds used though.

Chapter 8

Optimus was hurt by Agent Fowler's words, but he wanted his daughter with him, however he craved acceptance and comfort now. He wanted to be with the one human he started to have feelings for, he needed to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know what he was, and he figured if she truly was his and Anna she would understand. He wanted to believe he belonged somewhere on his new home, he wanted to believe he had meaning to someone other than his team.

He was still reeling from Agent Fowler's words, he had considered the human his friend and ally was he truly that different? Alright he was massive in size, and armed but was he truly unable to do the things humans could? He had so much support from his team and the human younglings and June Darby and at that he glanced down at his daughter.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, little one," he said. As Anna smiled then.

"You're my dad it's all good." She said.

Anna bit her lip, and glanced up at her father.

"Dad, are we going to see Stella?" she asked.

"Yes little one, daddy needs to see her and explain things I just hope she accepts me still and does not think I am just a silly machine trying to fit a world I do not belong in." Optimus said as his energon tears fell causing him to need to pull over.

Anna went to her father, and crawled into his arms. "You do belong dad, and you know what Stella will prove that to you, you'll see." She said as she hugged Optimus tightly against her.

Optimus glanced away then, his spark did have someone. At least, it wanted to so badly he had come to care for Stella. He had been stonic always in leadership and as a prime keeping his emotions in check. He came her to this planet, and the human children came into their lives and his humanity grew more. He was always compassionate giving his mercy to others even Megatron. Megatron called him weak, but he did not see compassion and mercy as a weakness. He did not wish to end life just give life and make others feel needed and loved.

Optimus arrived at Stella's bakery or rather what was left of it, they saw Stella on the side her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"Stella…..!" Optimus yelled as he ran up. "What happened…?" he asked.

"A-A fire its ruined oh Optimus what am I supposed to do now, I will end up having to leave I don't have enough to restart another business." She cried. "I will have bills to pay and…." Stella started to say until tears overwhelmed her.

Optimus had to think he could bring her to the base with and Anna, but she is so upset would she accept him now…. Would she?

"Stella…?" Optimus said his deep baritone voice wrapped around her and pulled at her heart then.

"I am so sorry for being so emotional like this…." She whispered.

"No it is fine, I understand your pain; would you like to move in with us at our home?" he asked as she turned her head toward him.

"Y-You want me with you and your daughter?" she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Megatron was flying through the air, he had picked up their signals, but he had located them. He could hear through his open commlinks the bickering going on and the fights between the Vehicons. He than heard other words coming through, he heard Dreadwing's words to whom he believed was loyal to him, he was speaking to Starscream who had just recently been demoted when Dreadwing appeared. He knew that was mostly because Starscream constantly plotted to offline him or take over the Decepticons, and he thought by what he witnessed with Dreadwing that he held honor like Optimus did.

However now, he was hearing something rather different they were talking about something much more different and something that perhaps he hadn't thought about.

::::::… A sparkling does not belong on this vessel, I believe our leader has flipped a few cogs. We are warriors, even if we were not at war with the Autobots and humans, he should not have a sparkling here…..:::::: that came from his ex- second in command Starscream

:::::….. For once I agree with you Starscream, even if we did have an end to this war we should be able to go to new worlds and find energon and a home. A sparkling here on the ship would just bring chaos, he should let Optimus Prime raise her and sign the war's end I grow tired of war and all it brings with it…. I lost my brother because of this blasted war…..::::::::

Megatron thought back to his words 'I lost my brother because of this blasted war'

Megatron lost a brother too Orion Pax, it was his jealousy which ended that bond. He could pick up the conversations of Optimus and a human femme, it was obvious Optimus had emotions for the human female like he did for his human.

"They are correct I have no right to raise her, I do not know enough about love and compassion to raise her but Optimus does." Megatron said as in that moment Optimus knew what he had to do, what he should have done eons ago.

Xxxxx

Optimus glanced at Stella he let his holoform's hand run over her face. "Yes, but I need for you to come with me I need to show you something, and it cannot wait you must know who and what I am what Anna is and then I shall ask again, is that acceptable?" he asked as she nodded as she told the fire chief and police her number in case they needed to get in touch with her any further.

She walked back then, and headed for the semi cab as Optimus helped her up. She looked at him and smiled then. She shrugged, and said finally. "They said it was something with the wiring in the building, I don't know anything about that really." She said with a shrug as he pulled away.

They traveled some distance away to an isolated area where they would have some privacy. Stella glanced at Optimus he had a troubled expression on his face then.

"Optimus, are you alright?" she asked.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I had been from Jasper Nevada that one day?" he asked.

"Yes and you said your home was very far and had been destroyed by war." She said as her hand went to his face and caressed it, while Anna sat on Shella's lap.

"While that is very true my home was in the stars a planet called Cybertron, which had life such as this planet. We were happy, and lived in harmony but like all planets that soon changed." Optimus said as he got out of his cab and Stella and Anna followed.

Stella knew heartbreak when she saw it, and Optimus' eyes turned haunted and she worried for him no one should carry that kind of torment within their heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Megatron cut his engines and landed as he transformed, and masked his signal. He watched them from a distance, and listened in closely he wanted to hear what they were discussing. He almost glitched when he listened to the words which spilled from Optimus' mouth.

Optimus sighed, when he felt Stella's hands on his holoform's shoulders. He closed his eyes, and started the whole story.

"I was known in the beginning as Orion Pax, my team believes I do not remember things or that I sometimes was emotionless. Perhaps maybe the war has turned me a little hard, but….."

"No, you are not hard, Optimus, if you were you would never have let that little girl in or those other children. You wouldn't be the kind and compassionate being you are right now if your war turned you cold and emotionless. I don't believe you're anything like that, your good, compassionate and you show mercy to others." She said her hand ran over his face and she turned her head noticing the cab shuddered when she caressed his face.

She ran her hand down his side and watched as the cab trembled once more. She started to put two and two together but wanted him to tell her when he was ready.

"So what happened next?" she asked as she got him to sit down on the ground with her as Anna climbed into Stella's arms.

"I had a friend who was like a brother to me, his name was Megatronus though after he shortened his name to Megatron. He was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, he fought and we were friends. He wanted to be prime, but his wishes for the planet were violent and the council did not make him prime….. They made me Prime instead. He became furious with me, he then created his followers and named them Decepticons while we were the Autobots. The war turned brother against brother, brother against sister until it ravaged our planet nothing on the planet survived. I hated war, I wish for it to end. I want a chance at a real life with happiness, on our new home and if someone threatens this world and we are needed so be it. I just want a chance at happiness, we had an ally with the government they know about us only few outside of the government whom you met already except for Agent Fowler. Agent Fowler learned of Anna and he called me a machine who did not or couldn't raise a child that being he doesn't know she is one of us. I did not know until only recently his words hurt me more than I realized." Optimus said as Stella looked back at the cab and saw how it jerked violently….He was sobbing.

"Optimus, show me what you look like please trust me," Stella said as Optimus feared for one small second, but he nodded and the holoform disappeared.

The cab broke apart, but he didn't rise, he was on his knees and just sobbing.

"Daddy," Anna whispered and ran to him, he held the little girl.

Stella looked at him, he was beautiful. He was a robotic being, but he was so compassionate and merciful and no one had the right to judge not even her. Humans were far from perfect. She got up and walked toward him, and she ran her hand over his face.

"Your special Optimus, and I can accept you no matter what type of being you are. You're an alien being from Cybertron, our hearts care for who they care for, it doesn't matter if you're a tall robotic being or whether I am a human. However what matters is that the heart carries and finishes the journey, and if that will include life with you and Anna and your Autobots then I would love to be a part of that life." Stella said as Optimus looked up his tears ran down his face as she smiled.

"You will stay within our life…?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes if you will have me, and if you re ask your question to me." She said.

"Will you move in with us at our base?" he asked.

"Yes Optimus Prime, I will." Stella said with a smile.

He smiled then, it was a broad smile he was truly happy then. Optimus still had energon tears which rolled down his face, it was Stella who spoke then.

"You have emotions, you are compassionate and merciful and if your Agent Fowler can't see that will then he is a jackass," Stella said as Anna giggled

"Yeah about that word do not repeat that okay, that would sound nice for a nice little girl like you to say, okay?" Stella said with a loopy grin.

Megatron was shocked, he remembered his past. He remembered his past still but he acted so different when he gave up the Matrix? Megatron had to think for a moment, he didn't have to say anything about being her father. He could allow Optimus the chance to raise her with that human female, and he could end the war and leave this planet in peace.

Megatron looked back over at them, when he heard Optimus speak again.

"I just think sometimes the others distance themselves, they care I know they do. It is just I can not tell them how I feel. They mean the world to me, and I cannot even tell them that, because primes are bound by codes and honor. Then when Agent Fowler said what he did today, it just added to my restless soul. He believes me to be emotionless and unable to feel anything…a machine he called me." Optimus repled.

Stella glanced up at Optimus, her own eyes misted with tears. She reached for him, and he leaned his face closer as her hands ran over his face which made him purr deep with his engines.

"That is not true you feel so much, your eyes tell much more than you realize Optimus, and he's an idiot." Stella said as Optimus gently picked them both up and placed them near his chest plates.

"You both have came into my life, and made it so much better for me to endure." He said as he stroked Stella and Anna's backs with his one finger.

Optimus was just so tired of the war, it proved absolutely nothing. He hated fighting, he just wanted peace. He wanted things to be different.

Optimus heard a sound abruptly, he held Anna and Stella protectively close. He had his blaster out, and walked cautiously over to where Megatron was hiding.

"Who is there, identify yourself," Optimus ordered.

Megatron moved out of the shadows, slowly his red optics locked with Optimus' shocked axure optics.

"Megatron…?" he said confused by the warlord's presence so close to where he was with his future mate and daughter.

Then Optimus realized he must have heard what he had told Stella, but exactly what he heard he was certain.

"How long have you been spying on us?" Optimus asked, but his tone lacked it's usual command.

:::::… Long enough…::::::

Optimus' helm snapped up at the private commlink.

::::….. Were you telling her the truth?...:::::

Optimus turned away from a minute, he was trying to hold onto whatever dignity he had left. He was not the one who left Megatron, Megatron turned his back on him.

::::….. You left me behind not the other way around Megatron…::::::

Megatron heard the sadness, and he glanced up seeing Optimus battling with his inner demons. Stella watched the silver being approach, but Optimus remained on guard.

::::::… You turned your back on me, you were jealous because someone was given to me instead of you. I did not ask for the title they gave it too me, I did not feel worthy for the title. They saw something in me I guess something I did not see in myself, but you threw me away I was not good enough as anymore we were like brothers once. I was good enough as Orion Pax, but Optimus Prime wasn't. I was never good enough after I became Optimus Prime to anyone anymore, except this human femme and my daughter….::::::

His intakes were hitching wildly, but neither moved. Anna and Stella watched as the silver mech moved closer.

:::::….. I want to be brothers again, I want to end the war we are not getting anywhere and perhaps as you say I was jealous of something that just was not meant to be mine. You were meant to become prime not me, we have lost much because of this war perhaps it is time we ended it the right way with no more energon spilled...:::::

That shocked Optimus, and he was still no movement or anything just his intakes which hitched wildly within him.

:::::….. Think about it, I will be in touch….:::::::

Megatron suddenly transformed and took off and left a bewildered Optimus Prime trying to understand what had just happened Megatron wanted to be brothers again and end the war?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Optimus couldn't move he was shocked, his spark raced and pulsed with need. He glanced at Anna who was watching her father oddly. Optimus stole at glance at his Stella, this wonderful understanding human femme, who was his…..his and his sparked lurched with such need.

He could have it all and peace, but he had to know for sure Megatron was truly serious.

"Optimus, was that Megatron?" Stella asked.

"Yes, he wants peace he spoke through commlinks, he does not wish to wage war any longer." Optimus said.

"That's good then right?" Stella said.

"If he is being truthful yes it is very good, it would mean the end of energon being spilled anymore." He said.

"Dad, you need to go for it, you can have everything now. You should be happy for a change slag the rules and regulations." Anna said with a grin as Optimus stood there dumbfounded.

::::….. Megatron, return here so we can talk….::::: Optimus sent through the commlink surprising Megatron who doubled back to him.

Megatron transformed in midair in front of them, and glanced at Anna with a smile. "Hello youngling," Megatron said with a smile as his optics landed on Stella. "Hello, I am Megatron."

"I am Stella Optimus' girlfriend," she said proudly.

"I am honored to meet you Stella and what might your designation be little one?" Megatron asked.

"Anna," she said.

"Were you serious about ending this war….?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed, I have lost my taste for conquering and spilling energon, I wish to be different now and stay the mechyou were once proud to call brother." Megatron said.

Optimus knew what else had to be done, in order for him to truly be happy and live a content life he would need to give the Matrix to another it would be the only way he could be free of the burden and responsibility of leadership.

"I must gp all the way Megatron, and you know what I must do in order to completely be free of it all." Optimus said.

"Yes, I know you must pass your Matrix to whoever you deem worthy." Megatron said as Optimus nodded.

Stella looked at him then. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure it is time." Optimus said.

"Draw up a peace treaty, I will sign it and then let your Autobots know of all of this." Megatron said.

"I will let them know," Optimus said as he looked at Anna and Stella he was going to be happy once more.

::::….. It is only fair her real father be included with raising her so don't you think we should perhaps come to some sort of visitation agreement so you can see her too?...:::::::::

Megatron froze at those words.

::::….. What…. How did you know?...::::::

::::….. Your signature is on her coding, she is becoming Cybertronian Megatron. I am guessing my nanites helped bring it out. Although her red eyes and temper also pulled together what we already knew….::::::

:::::… Are you angry?...::::::

::::… What of course not do not be illogical, she is beautiful Megatron, we will think of something do not worry brother…::::::

:::::…. I never stopped caring for you, I am guessing that is why I could never offline you…::::::::

Optimus moved ever so closer toward Megatron and the two embrace for the first time in eons, Anna and Stella watched and grinned the whole time. It was a rare scene for the two most powerful leaders in all of Cybertron's history to finally settle their differences and become brothers once more.

Optimus touched Megatron's face, his azure optics softened, but still looked sad.

"I thought I had lost you, when you severed the bond, it nearly destroyed me." Optimus whispered.

Megatron pulled Optimus closer, and whispered something into his audios.

"I did not sever it, I merely buried it reach within a little deeper. See for yourself…." He said as Optimus tested the bonds himself.

What he discovered floored him, Megatron had been speaking the truth, he never severed the bond. He just buried it, and there shining was their bond.

Optimus was shocked, he never stopped caring for him. He still held onto their bond and that make the Prime's spark flare all the more with brotherly love for him.

The two embraced once more, but then decided to head back to their teams to start preparations for the end of the war.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N – We have one more chapter to go, now anyone want to guess as to who Optimus will pick to be the next prime and leader. Now the ending will have a twist and in the last chapter we will also have some alone time with Stella and Optims, and thus the little twist that will be on Stella's part as she has her own little secret to tell Optimus which pulls in the twist and also will give way to future one shots involving Optimus and Stella ….


	11. Chapter 11 - ending

Epilogue

(Optimus' quarters)

Optimus laid on his berth Stella on his chest plates. She drew little lazy circles on his windshield with a loopy smile.

Stella glanced at Optimus her instincts kicked in, she moved her lips toward Optimus' lip plates. It was the gentlest of moves, it was a ghost of movement; but Optimus felt it. He felt it sure as he was standing there; his energon in his body pulsed and boiled. He was drowning in his emotions so potent, the human femme sent emotion after emotion through his systems.

"I don't care where we a as long as I am with you and Anna, it doesn't matter." Stella said Optimus smiled, and ran a finger down her back.

Those words hit Optimus right in his spark, to hear that made him feel so special, he realized she had climbed up to closer to his face to reach hm a little better than she had before.

"You belong to me Optimus or rather Orion pax as you will be once more." Stella whispered into his audios; while she unconsciously caressed Optimus' antenna sending the Autobot leader into a world of passion.

Stella heard Optimus' intakes hitch higher, and she smiled.

"Do you like that?" She asked softly still caressing Optimus' antenna.

"...Y...Yes..." Optimus whispered.

Stella continued to caress Optimus' antenna making him suddenly start to click, chirp and purr. Stella belonged to Optimus now; he would never allow any harm to come to the her ever. Optimus was trying for the most part to stay focused, but Stella's fingers on one of the most sensitive spots were highly distracting to him.

Optimus' chirping and clicking became wild, it was then that Stella slid down to Optimus' chest plates wanting to give Optimus something else. His chest plates opened on instinct, while he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"...S...S...Stella..." Optimus moaned.

Stella smiled softly, while her hands slowly started to caress his spark chamber. Stella caressed Optimus' spark chamber, while Optimus squirmed in excitement. The emotions which shot all through Optimus' spark making the Autobot leader cry out in ecstasy.

Stella watched as Optimus' spark raced and pulsed, Optimus arched up the pleasure driving him mad. He had never felt anything quite like what Stella was doing to him.

"...Oh S...Stella; please don't stop whatever it is you are doing to me." Optimus pleaded.

"Did you just beg...?" Stella asked.

"Y...Yes..." Optimus whispered, as she doubled the pressure on her Autobot commander.

Optimus moaned, as his optics widened and were bright purple.

"...Stella, please you're not getting any attention, please let me touch you too." Optimus replied, as he hand went into his chest using one finger to caress her back.

"This is affecting me too, my body is on fire." She whispered as Optimus felt the approaching overload.

Stella worked his spark over wildly, her fingers sliding inside his spark. Stella glanced at Optimus and saw his optics had hit bright purple. Optimus was at the brink of no return, and that made her smile. Optimus needed this, and she wasn't going to stop until her Autobot overloaded hard for her. Optimus was writhing now, his intakes cycling constantly now.

"...S...Stella..." Optimus whimpered.

"Come on, Optimus; overload for me." Stella replied, as her hands worked his spark more which made Optimus finally bellow out Stella's name; as his overload came crashing through his systems knocking him offline temperately. "That's my Autobot, you needed that... Yes you did, didn't you?" She whispered, as her body seized suddenly; and a sudden jolt of pleasure hit her as her pleasure hit her as well.

She glanced down and saw that Optimus' spark tendril had gone into her chest and wrapped around her heart making her completely one with him. Stella was knocked out from the force of her pleasure,

If there was one thing Stella now knew it was she would keep her Bot online and happy. Her heart hammered in her chest at the thought, her bot she liked the sound of that. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; her bot and her mate.

Xxxxx

Ratchet was not the sort of mech who fooled around, when he needed to check on someone or two someones he did it and made no bones about it. So, when he barged in on Optimus and Stella he got an optic full of certain things.

Ratchet watched curious as to what Stella was planning to do. She ran her hands all over inside Optimus' spark making him moan. Ratchet was curious about how Stella was achieving her goals on Optimus. However when Optimus' moans turned a little different sounding he coughed slightly.

"I think I best wait outside..." Ratchet said, as he stopped and watched his leader in the thralls of pleasure. "Yes, very well I shall be outside..." Ratchet said as he turned back still curious about what Stella was doing to Optimus.

He moved closer peeking, and jumped when he saw his leader clawing at the berth. Ratchet pointed to a spot near Optimus' spark.

"Stimulate him there, he will like it." Ratchet said, as Stella looked up at him smiling.

"Okay..."

Stella moved to the spot Ratchet had shown her, and to say it was pleasing to Optimus was an understatement. Optimus arched up still clawing the berth for all he was worth, his optics were between purple with hints of pink.

"How interesting never saw his optics go like that from being stimulated. Nicely done, Stella..." Ratchet replied as Optimus grunted. "Tire him out, so he recharges." Ratchet said, as he watched as Optimus had pretty much left the building so to speak.

He was so wired up from what Stella was doing; he hadn't realized anything else was happening.

"...S...Stella..." Optimus whimpered.

Before Ratchet left, he glanced back and saw Optimus' optics were now bright pink.

"Interesting..." Ratchet repeated, while he left Optimus' room.

Stella wanted to hear her bot purr for her again, she loved hearing him purr.

"I want you to purr for me, Optimus." She whispered, as Stella suddenly felt Optimus rumble.

She watched as one of the tendrils broke away from his spark and moved around her body. Stella couldn't help the moan as the spark tendril moved inside of Stella's body. Both Stella and Optimus groaned, as both woman and bot were hit with powerful electric charges; one by one sending them both spiraling into pleasure. It was so potent they were both knocked out from it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ratchet stared at Optimus like he had two heads, but then he stopped and took everything in which his leader said.

"He wants to end the war, and you wish to start a family with this human known as Stella correct?" Ratchet asked with a smirk after witnessing their alone time before.

"He knew Anna was his, he just did not know we knew." Optimus said as he talked to his troops alone while Anna and Stella were with the three human younglings.

"So you're going to become Orion again, you deserve to be happy Optimus." Arcee said.

He smiled then.

"I will still need to name a new prime, and I believe the Matrix will do the honors. But before it does, let me say this to each of you. You have made it an honor serving as your leader and Prime for so many eons. We struggled to finally see this day come, when we could live in peace and that someday has finally arrived." Optimus said. "It has truly been my honor leading the Autobots, now a new leader and prime will rise and finish helping to protect Earth from harm and it's inhabitats." Optimus said as he turned to look at all his soldiers Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee as his chest plates opened and the light of the Matrix shined brightly.

The light shined brightly and suddenly Bumblebee's chest plates opened startling the scout.

"The Matrix has chosen Bumblebee, you have made me very proud step up you will be known as Beta Prime." Optimus said as the Matrix' light entered Bumblebee everyone needing to close their optics as the light became blinding.

When the light faded Bumblebee stood very different, he was massive in size. His coloring very different, he stood with a regal stance. He engaged all his new weapons, one of which was a machine gun. Energon swords. He even obtained a rather impressive jet pack. However the most noted feature was his mouth, and that which came with that added bonus….. A voice.

It was then that Orion stumbled back and Ratchet steadied him.

"Are you alright, Orion?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes thank you," he said softly as he glanced over at Beta Prime who approached him.

"I am Beta Prime, Orion Pax," he said as he extended his servo to him.

Orion took it, and a warm smile touched his lip plates. Orion reached down and grabbed his daughter, his smile never leaving.

"If you'll excuse me my daughter and myself will stand over here. Till all are one." Orion said as they headed for their quarters to pack.

What the others hadn't realized was Optimus and Stella had talked and agreed that Megatron would be a huge part in raising Anna. So they would be moving to the warship to live, and they would raise her together.

Xxxxxxxx

Within the hour, Megatron arrived with Dreadwing and met with Beta Prime and the others signing the peace treaty. Megaton glanced around looking for Orion Pax, he sensed his friend, but did not see him.

He then saw Orion approach with their daughter, and Stella. Megatron wasted no time in approaching and embracing Orion. And for the first time in many vorns, Megatron saw Orion mist in his optics as they embraced.

"Welcome home," Megatron whispered as he embraced Orion as Anna and Stella watched with smiles.

Dreadwing smiled, he knew Megatron was finally happy, and Orion his brother in arms made his leader happy and to him that was all that mattered.

….

The Autobots lived on Earth, protecting their new home from any threats; while Orion Pax and Stella and Megatron lived a peaceful with their daughter on the Nemesis until all were one.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N - This concludes this one, hope everyone liked this one too


End file.
